It is known that a machine may be used to facilitate a presentation of an item as recommended for consideration by a user. A web server machine may cause an electronic storefront to be displayed to the user, and the electronic storefront may include a presentation of a recommended item. For example, the web server machine may transmit data describing the recommended item to a web client machine of the user, and the web client machine may use the data to present the item using the electronic storefront.
Moreover, a machine may be used to facilitate the identification of the item. As example, an identification machine may access a user profile database containing a preference profile for the user, as well as an item inventory database of available items. The preference profile may contain a list of items desired by the user, as reported by the user to the identification machine. Based on the user's preference profile, the identification machine may select one of the available items for recommendation to the user.